Something A Little Deeper
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: Mark realizes that his feelings for his brother can no longer be hidden. But how will his new wife Michelle take the news? Incest/slash.


**Mark's P.O.V.**

I've never been marriage material. I've had three wives and they've all left me for one reason or another. But now, I'm the one having to end my marriage to Michelle. Why? Because I've fallen in love with my little brother, Kane. It may be wrong, it may be a taboo, but I don't care. He is my everything and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But here's the thing...he doesn't know. I just hope he returns my feelings. At the moment, I feel sick to my stomach sitting in the locker room, biting my nails. I'm waiting on Michelle to come back from the showers. I swallow the hard lump that blocked my airway and wipe away the beads of sweat that formed on my brow. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_"Come on. You can do this. Just let her down nice and easy. Surely she'll understand." _My thoughts were cut short as I heard a knock at the door. My heart began to pound as I wet my dry lips.

"Come in." The door opened and it was Kane. He saw my face and frowned. He closed the door and sat down beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump a little.

"What's wrong man? You look like shit." I began to stutter, something I always did when I was extremely nervous or under a lot of pressure.

"I do? R—Really? S—Sorry, man. I'm just...not feeling myself tonight. Got a lot on my mind." He nodded understanding. There was an awkward silence between us before he turned to me.

"Mark? There's something I need to tell you." My heart was beating like a jack rabbit as I let out the breath I was holding.

"What's up?" He placed his hand on my cheek and turned my face towards him. My face was turning red as my cheeks began to flush.

"I...I love you...And not in a brotherly way either." My jaw fell open slightly in shock. He bit his lip and stood up, heading for the door.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come. I—" I grabbed him by his wrist, spun him around, and crashed our lips together, slamming hm against the door. Our kiss was sloppy but sparks flew like the fourth of July. We finally broke, in need of air. We stared at one another for a moment before I cracked a smile.

"I love you too. In fact, I was going to tell you after I break the news to Michelle that we're getting a divorce." Suddenly, the door was shoved open, forcing Kane and I to stumble back. Thankfully I grabbed him before he slammed into the lockers. Michelle stood in the doorway, her face red and her eyes full of rage. I swallowed the lump in my throat and felt like a gazelle being stalked by a lion.

"A DIVORCE? YOU WANT A DIVORCE? FOR CHRIST SAKE, MARK, WE'VE BEEN MARRIED FOR LESS THAN TWO MONTHS AND YOU ALREADY WANT A DIVOCRE?" I sat down, Kane's hand entwined with mine. I pinched the bridge of my nose as Michelle went on her rant, cursing and swearing, calling me everything in the book.

"Michelle..." I heard Kane's voice crack as Michelle stopped and looked at him.

"I know this is hard to accept. My wife had to go through it too. But—" Michelle suddenly slapped Kane across the face, my eyes widening.

"Shut up you retarded monster!" I suddenly snapped, grabbing Michelle by her hair and slamming her against the wall, my body trembling with rage.

"Don't you EVER call him a monster again! You say anything else to him and I promise that I'll be sending you a lot more than just divorce papers!" She just stared at me in complete disbelief. Her expression turned to anger as she brought her knee up between my legs. My breath hitched in my throat as I immediately let go of her and hit the floor. I groaned in agony as she stepped away from me, Kane rushing to my side.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy bitch?" Kane screamed, holding me in his arms.

"Fuck both of you! I knew this was a waste of my time! I hope you faggots get AIDS and fucking die!" She then stormed out. I clenched my fists together in a tight fist, pounding on the cement. Kane grabbed my now bloody hand and held it against his chest.

"Hey, hey, calm down. She's gone." I sat up the best I could, panting heavily, my hair hanging down in my face.

"Sorry. When she hit you and called you a monster...it sent me into a frenzy." He placed a gentle hand on my face and smiled.

"I know you were just trying to protect me. You're my big brother. That's your job." I cracked a smile and nodded. I got up off the floor as I wrapped my arms around Kane's waist, bringing him close. His arms locked around my neck, a twinkle in his eye.

"And don't you ever forget that." Our lips met in a tender, gentle kiss. We didn't want to break but we did, our eyes opening to stare back into the others.

"You're really brave for what you did. Standing up to Michelle." I shrugged and let my forehead rest against his.

"I had to tell her sometime. I was really scared that you didn't feel the same." He smiled and shook his head.

"I've always felt something for you. I was just afraid that you would reject me and throw me away." I looked in his eyes and placed my hands on the side of his neck.

"I would never throw you away. You're too precious for me to just give up. You mean the world to me. I'd never trade you for anything. Not all the money or fame in the world." Tears filled his eyes as he hugged me, his head resting on my shoulder.

"I love you, big brother." I smiled and returned his embrace, kissing his bald head.

"I love you too, little brother. Always."


End file.
